


Unbreakable

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han, To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: After Peter and you started dating, his ex-girlfriend had started to be more hostile towards you, much to Peter's distaste.





	Unbreakable

“Move aside, loser,” Genevieve shoved you to the side, causing your back to collide with the lockers behind you as she strutted past you, leaving you to glare at the back of her head, imagining about 10548 ways to murder her. 

Ever since you started going out with her ex-boyfriend Peter she had been a complete bitch towards you, insulting you, talking bullshit about you behind your back and doing things like pushing you aside, tripping you or sticking gum to your backpack. You wanted to tell Peter, you really did, especially since Gen only acted that way when he wasn’t around, wanting to get back with him, but you couldn’t bring yourself to it, feeling pathetic at the thought of telling the lacrosse player. The thing was, you weren’t even in a relationship, at least not to your knowledge, you had just gone on a couple of dates, kissed maybe once or twice but that had been it. And nearly everyone knew that, but apparently Gen hadn’t gotten the memo.

“We need to do something about her,” Chris growled next to you, her eyes not leaving the backside of her cousin.

“Chris is right, (Y/N). She’s bullying you and we can’t let that go on.”

“I know, LJ, but I don’t want anyone to worry about me, I’m fine.” 

Lie. 

You were not fine. 

Not at all. 

There had been countless times you considered breaking things off with Peter so the brunette cheerleader would finally leave you alone but then you reminded yourself about how much you liked Peter so you kept your mouth shut even though it was destroying you, causing you to cry in one of the bathroom stalls in between classes or skip school when everything got too much for you to handle. You were suffering under Gen’s bullying, to say the least, but you were still hoping that she would eventually go back to ignoring you. However, that was definitely easier said than done, and you didn’t even know what cruel things she had planned for you next.

 

Just two days later you were sitting in a stall in the girls’ bathroom, tears streaming down your face while you were furiously trying to get rid of the gum someone put in your hair. Well…not exactly ‘someone’, you knew who did that to you but you couldn’t figure out how she managed to get it so deeply stuck inside your hair. The door to the bathroom suddenly opened, ripping you away from your thoughts and causing you to hold your breath, not wanting to give away what you were currently going through.

“(Y/N)?” Peter asked, knocking on the door of your stall.

“Lara Jean and Chris told me what happened and everything Gen has done to you…I figured I’d find you here,” he trailed off before you could hear him take in a deep breath.

“Can you open the door for me? Please?”

Wordlessly you reached for the lock, twisting it and pushing it open for the tall boy to step inside your stall. Seeing you crouched on the closed toilet seat, hands busy trying to untangle your hair and tears covering your cheeks broke Peter’s heart. 

He really liked you and he couldn’t bear seeing you this sad.

“Let me help,” he squatted down before you, his hands taking your hair tie out of your shaking hands before his fingers softly and carefully pulled on your strands. 

By some wonder, he managed to get some bigger chunks out after some time, piece by piece freeing your hair of the sticky substance until there were only a few tiny bits left.

“Rub some oil or peanut butter on it and you should be able to get everything out after letting it sit for a few minutes.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled, looking down at your hair tie in Peter’s hands.

“Don’t thank me for this, that’s what boyfriends do for their girlfriends who should’ve told him about all the shit Gen has been pulling on her,” he scolded you slightly, his big, warm hands resting on your knees, giving them a quick squeeze which caused you to look into his brown eyes.

“I’m sor-wait…I’m your girlfriend?”

“Of course you are. Unless you don’t want to, that’s totally fine, I’m not gonna force you, (Y/N).”

“No, I…I just, I didn’t know you wanted me to be your girlfriend.” 

Your eyes drifted back to the ground, embarrassment rising to your face, making it feel burning hot.

“Aww, of course I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, look at you, you are kind, you put your family and friends above anything else and you’re absolutely gorgeous. You’re perfect to me, (Y/N), and no one will ever be able to make me feel anything else. Screw Gen or anyone else that tries to break us apart. Truth is, I…I’m in love with you.”

Tears were gleaming in your eyes at his words, and you couldn’t help but let one escaped your eye and rolled down your cheek, only for Peter to wipe it away as he cupped your face with his hands.

“I’m in love with you, too, Peter,” you chocked out, a smile tugging at your lips as you leaned forward, your lips crashing into his. 

Only a few seconds later you parted again, foreheads leaning against each other. Suddenly Peter leaned back, a mischievous look on his face.

“Gimme your phone.” 

Peter stretched his hand out towards you

“No, why?” 

Instinctively you held your phone to your chest, not knowing whether you should trust your boyfriend or not.

“Just, give it to me. Trust me.”

Reluctantly you handed him your phone, his fingers swiping and typing before he gave it back to you, showing you your Instagram feed, a picture of the two of you that you had saved in your favourites folder posted on your account with the caption saying ‘Unbreakable’. Looking up from the device in your hands you saw that Peter did the same on his account, posting a cute picture of you two with the same caption.

“Told you I’m serious with this,” he smirked at you before pulling you onto your feet, turning you around so your back was facing to him just for you to feel his fingers delicately pulling some of your hair together and tying it off with the hair tie he took out of your hands earlier.

“Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”


End file.
